narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nue Sano
Credited with having created the weapons of several generations of the Nakajima clan, something that many of the clans members recognize as a significant contribution to the clan itself. As such he is apart of the clans history despite his remarkable age. Background Although little is known about Nue's early history, except that he was born to a small family of blacksmiths within samurai territory. At somepoint during his adult life he was approached by the ronin members of the Nakajima clan who were seeking his family's prowess in the act of smithing. Wishing to commission them as the clan's dedicated blacksmith's, a request Nue's father first refused not wanting to associate with those who were not loyal to a master or even a land for that matter. This was until they hinted and teased at the act of the clan's hiden and with the relatively young Nue being the creative individual he was. He almost couldn't refuse stating that even though his father always helped others but his work was always simple and lacked character. At some point after agreeing to help the Nakajima, Nue was sworn to secrecy and he eventually read a scroll detailing the functions of the Uzumaki Dead Demon Consuming Seal, where learned of the binding of the soul to an object through the usage of seals and the body. While the Uzumaki clan often used the body of the person invoking the jutsu he theorized the seal that allowed the clans mask to unleash the seal could be reverse engineered and used to craft the weapons of the clan. Years later, while working under the Nakajima clan's the first seal began its development, in which he modified the formula of the dead demon consuming seal. This allowed him to effectively craft the first weapon of the Nakajima clan allowing him to be transcribed into their history as one of their founding members. The first weapon to be created was that of a simple black steel katana. Its form simple and similar in design to the traditional katana with its hilt wrapped in bandages. The weapon itself has Nue's brand underneath the pommel's cap. Personality Nue is often extremely calm and lad back, seeming to only show delight when a young Nakajima approaches him for the crafting and binding of their weapon. It becomes obvious when talking to Nue that his most defining and notable trait his intelligence and need to experiment. Often times aside from when he is lost in the madness of his work and the intrigue of expanding the aspects of the Nakajima's bestowal seal he is considered a rather formal individual. Never calling anyone outside of their name or simply "Ms. or Mr." Appearance Nue is a small, balding man with grey hair, a small mustache and goatee. He wears a pair of gloves with bandages around his arms, a high-collared jacket, black trousers, sandals and a blacksmith's apron. Although he can often be seen wearing floral patterned shirts and a pair of simple shorts keeping the sandals across all of his attire. Abilities While not exquisite in his ability to perform jutsu, Nue Sano has proven time and time again to be a dangerous man. The exemplary amount of time he has spent crafting weapons. He has spent just as much time perfecting the usage of them. Many of his works are considered prized possessions to each of the members he has crafted them for. It is said that aside from his seal of authenticity he has hand picked the sealing formula engravings that go on every nakajima weapon making sure they are unique to each individual. His skill in the act of smithing allowed him to effectively use any form of material to create his weapons.